Mako Fujisaki
Mako Fujisaki (藤崎 真子 Fujisaki Mako), also known as Valkyria, is one of the main antagonists in Gokukoku no Brynhildr. Appearance Mako Fujisaki (Valkyria) has long white hair, violet colored eyes. She is almost identical to Neko in appearance, but with white hair. Most of the time she is seen donning a white, long dress with long sleeves that resembled a robe, and with a pair of knee-high socks and white mary-jane shoes. Personality She has a sociopathic personality. However, she is shown affectionate towards her sister, Neko. She take lives lightly and kills almost anyone in sight that is considered rude to her. She harbors an unrequited love for Ichijiku Chisato after saving her from melting in the middle of a failed experiment, even though he did it in order to use her. She has slight masochism, when she is told that she is only being used by Ichijiku, she still loves him. Overall, Mako's personality is hard to read, as she still cares for her younger sister Neko, while on the other hand she is sadistic and sociopathic, which is most likely due to the constant experimentation done to her, causing her to hate humans. On the other side, she is shown to be curious to the world and is easily fascinated by the oceans. Before she met Ichijiku, Neko claims that she was actually a timid person. Ryouta also claims that when Mako is ejected, the alien that comes out of her is extremely fragile. Mako's ability to use eleven different types of magic may have caused her to become arrogant, further allowing her sadistic personality to grow. Relationship Ichijiku Chisato - She bears an unrequited love for him, and is willing to do anything for him, such as being used as a mere tool. Ichijiku first appeared to have no feelings for Mako, looking down upon her like any other insects and took her life lightly. However, it was slightly changed after Ichijiku got to hear his younger sister Rena's last words, and began to understand what Rena really wanted, and met his demise by protecting Mako from Hexenjagd's attacks. Mako lost her sanity after his death, to the point where she no longer hesitate to kill her younger sister, Neko. After Mako's death, it was hinted that the both reunited in supposedly afterlife. Neko Kuroha - Mako is Neko's older sister. In Vingulf they were created to be opposites of each other, in terms of power, so that one could control the other if need be. Mako genuinely cares for Neko at first, hesitating to kill her when Ichijiku instructed her to, and saying her reason of being so obsessed to Neko is that she is after all, her younger sister. The both of them finally faced against each other when Ichijiku died, and also when Neko finally regains her memories and powers. Mako's desperation for Ichijiku went to the extent that she disregards her younger sister, and no longer see her affectionately as before, she went to the point that she even tried to use anti-matter to destroy Neko, to be only stopped by her. Information Implanted on her neck is a special "harnessed" which is a device that if ejected can cause their bodies to melt killing them though it also controls their powers also it can shut down the powers if overused for 24 hours. Valkyria's "harnessed" is special compared to other "harnessed ". Her harnessed is a much more detailed than the current one that most Magicians posesses. The 3 buttons were almost not visible and it is quite confusing to tell which one is a button, giving Mako significant advantage of not being ejected easily.' ' Powers and Abilities Like any other Magicians, Mako is able to use magic. Due to her being ranked SS and was nicknamed Valkyria, she was able to use 11 different types of magic for her combat. #Anti-matter creationChapter 59 #Telekinesis(Use to make barrier)chapter 60 #TeleportationChapter 60 #Magician detectionMentioned in chapter 72 #RegenerationChapter 96 #Element Manipulation # Hyper cutting #Forecast(unrefined) #Levitation #Gravity Manipulation # Telepathy Part in the Story Mako Fujisaki (Valkyria) is mentioned in Chapter 58 (episode 10 in the anime) of the manga, being sent out by the recommendation of Ichijiku Chisato after a failed attempt at capturing Kotori. After sending her outside, she comments that it's refreshing and her first time outside in a while. She is also excited to see her younger sister, Neko, once again, and faces back to the pile of corpse she killed. Mako also killed several escapees of Magicians and looted their pills, saying that if she killed the girls that escaped with Neko, she can get more pills in order to survive longer. She is later seen at a high place with a wonderful view of the ocean, and is extremely fanscinated by it. Along with her are a couple who also commented that the view is beautiful, however it angers Mako as she says that only her can enjoy the beautiful landscape, and not them, killing them instantly with her anti-matter magic. Walking away with her goal of looting medicine from other Magicians, she is approached by a team of police who interrogated her about the large number of corpses found in the park, asking her to surrender herself to them. Angered once again, she uses anti-matter once again to blow the polices up, causing huge damage to the surroundings and explosions to the mountains, to the point that it leaves a huge hole in the middle of it. Her explosion to the mountain led her to the Headquarters of the Astronomy Club, causing another great damage and impact to it. Landing from her fall, she stood up and immediately asks the club members for the remaining medicine that they have. She then spotted Neko, telling her that she found her at last. Neko then looks at her blankly, which afterwards she starts to ask whether has Neko forgiven her or not, and Neko asks who she is. Mako is shocked and disappointed that Neko doesn't remembers her, which afterwards Ryouta asks her whether she is Valkyria, and she replies not to call her that, and introduces herself as Mako. She then commands the club members for medicine before her mood worsens, in which if they don't, she would kill everyone except for Neko. Neko then held her arm, telling her to leave. Mako then asks Neko if those people are more important than her, in which Neko replies that she hates those who kill without hesitation. Mako then laughs it off that speech, in which Kana told them to shut up. Mako is then angered, calling her an insolent one, but she is however stopped by Neko before she could do anything, Neko cries in front of her telling her to not make her younger sister kill her. Mako said she understands, telling her that she won't make Neko sad, and she will take pills from other fugitives. Her last words upon encountering Neko and the club is that Neko in the current state was incapable of killing her, disappearing in sight. Mako appears once again in front of Hatsuna and her human friend, knowing that Hatsuna was a magician, and then asking for her pills. Hatsuna then questions who the latter was, and she again introduces herself as Mako Fujisaki, and also known as Valkyria. Mako then comments that even after she went over to the observatory, she couldn't get anything in the end. Hatsuna then tells her not to joke around, even without the pills, she will die either way, and she would rather die than handing it over to Mako. Mako threatens Hatsuna that if she doesn't get the pills, she would kill her human friend. Hatsuna then reluctantly told her the address of the pills, in which after she received the information, she slices Hatsuna into half, leaving her to bleed on the ground profusely. In some point, Mako ends up in another man's room, with the man's intention to have sex with her. Mako then asks him to go to the bathroom, as he has a nasty smell. She then kills the man in the bathroom, saying that she would be sleeping in his room tonight, and that she regrets her action to kill him in the bathroom, she won't be able to bath anymore. Trivia * Claims she is Neko's sister, though it is unknown whether they are real siblings before Vingulf made them as Magicians. * Looks almost identical to Kuroha Neko, the sole difference being that she has white hair. Her personality is also the complete opposite. * Neko claimed that Mako used to be timid before she met Ichijiku when Neko regained her memories. * Mamiko Noto the voice actress of Mako also voiced Yuka from Elfen Lied. Both of them also harbors unrequited love for a important character. Mako loves Chisato while Yuka loves Kouta. * Mako shares a uncanny appearance with the vampire form of Moka from Rosario + Vampire except Mako has violet eyes instead of red. References Category:Magician Category:Female Category:Antagonist Category:Characters Category:The Organization Category:Deceased Category:Hybrid